Overwhelmed
by ochita127
Summary: Just one look and you'll know it will last. Leah/Alice
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Twilight, or any of its characters do not belong to me, they belong to Stephenie Meyer._

The air was calm as it sent a light breeze through me coaxing my fur to its direction. The morning air was cold but my warm body was enough not to make me shiver. It's almost winter now, just a few more weeks and this place would be covered in snow. I was in the forest. Waking up earlier than the others made me impatient and bored so I wandered out for a bit. I was excited for today because we were going to learn how to fight vampires, and maybe even fight them even if it was just for practice.

'Leah,' Jacob called me signaling that everyone was already up. 'We're going to leave in a few minutes.'

'Okay, thanks, I'll head back.' Looking around once more I inhaled the fresh crisp scent of the forest before turning around to head home.

I arrived a minute after Jacob called me. Everybody was already gathered around. I reverted back to human once I entered the clearing. I went to my clothes and dressed up before walking towards them.

"Everybody here and accounted for?" Everyone looked around to see if there were any more missing. All of us were here. Sam then nodded to Jacob.

"We're going to meet the Cullens in the open field of the border," he started, pausing a bit to see if there were any objections in the matter. No one spoke up. "As you already know, in a few weeks time human blood eating vampires are going to come here at our lands and the Cullens are going to help us train and defeat them. The treaty will still stand we still can't harm them or cross the borders. But we have a temporary truce with them. That means that we need to be civil with them."

Some growled at this and I too hated the idea. But at least we can kick some vampire's ass.

"I know most of us don't like the idea but think of it as an incentive. We will fight vampires eventually even if it's not them." Jacob's words got through the others and they seemed to be willing to cooperate. The growls died down and we waited for what we will do next. After all he was the temporary alpha of this pack during this truce.

"Let's go." He shifted into wolf in a blink of an eye and we soon followed. He lead us to the meeting place while we followed behind him.

'Remember, we can't harm the Cullens.' Sam's voice reminded us while we paced ourselves within the forest. He was really strict when it comes to the treaty. He wouldn't want to be the one fixing it since technically he is the true leader of this pack even with Jake temporarily being the head.

A few days ago we were informed that a large group of vampires were being gathered at the nearby state. Rumor has it that they were being lead by the red haired vampire named Victoria. I knew from Jake that the said vampire was in need for revenge since they killed her friend and mate. And now, she's after Bella. I never really liked her especially since she's the root of Jacob's pain. But Jacob insisted on defending the girl and even making a temporary truce with them. Now he's leading the whole pack since it was his decision to do so. He really had something for the girl for him to accept a truce with the blood suckers. Lucky for him the others ears perked up on the idea that we'll be fighting vampires since we really haven't fought any or it wouldn't have been this easy for him to make us agree.

When we got there the Cullens were already there waiting for us.

"It seems they don't really trust us that much coming like that." We dismissed the comment made by one of them as we stood together awaiting instructions. I eyed each and one of them and noted how pale their skin was. As my line of sight moved over the others my vision stumbled upon the smallest vampire of their coven. Immediately I felt weak. The world melted around me and all I could see was her. I inwardly panicked as I realized what just happened. I quickly concealed my thoughts with another hiding it from the pack.

'You alright sis?' Seth, my younger brother looked at me with worry. I quickly told him that it was nothing. Perhaps he didn't really believe me since I responded too quickly but he shrugged and left me alone. Introductions were made by the blonde male vampire as I vaguely recalled their names. There was only one name that stuck in my head.

_Alice_.

The name of my imprintee.


	2. Chapter 2

They were already starting the demonstrations but I couldn't concentrate, not when my mind couldn't stray from my imprintee. I was really surprised of the fact that I had imprinted a few minutes ago but not as much as the fact that I've imprinted on a girl, a _vampire_ girl no less. I've always thought of imprinting of a guy, a normal, human guy. But this was the least I've expected. A vampire man could be possible but a girl? I shook my head and focused back on the task at hand.

Looking back at the Cullens I noticed that the one who introduced them was the now the one fighting Edward. If I remember correctly his name was Carlisle. Edward almost beat him up but in a split second the tables were turned and he was now on the ground. Laughing, Carlisle helped him up and they brushed off the dirt in their clothes.

My senses sharpened up when I saw Alice walk up against the guy who was teaching us. They were smiling at each other giving half hearted taunts. My body tensed as I watched the two of them. They were circling each other waiting to attack. And when the guy moved to attack I felt my body move as well and in an instant I was in front of Alice growling, baring my teeth at him. He immediately stopped in front of me obviously surprised of my actions.

'Leah!' Jacob's voice thundered through my head. But that didn't stop me from growling at him.

"What the fuck is that mutt's problem?" I heard the female blonde vampire.

'Leah, stand down.' Now it was Sam who talked to me. I couldn't help but obey since he was still our pack's alpha. I stopped growling but I still held my position in front of Alice. Neither of the two moved. But the others came at us. I held my eye contact with the vampire in front of me as we felt each other, anticipating an attack. None came and they quickly separated us and Sam stood in front of us while Carlisle stood in front of them.

"You should put it in a leash!" The blonde female said once more.

"Rosalie." Carlisle warned her. He then faced us expecting an explanation for what happened. Edward stood next to him ready to hear what Sam had to say.

'We're sorry for the inconvenience, but as of now we do not know what happened. We'll interrogate her as soon as we get home. As for now I think we should call it a day.' Edward then told them what Sam said and they agreed. Sam then looked at me anger clearly seen in his eyes silently expecting me to explain myself later.

'Let's go.' We headed back to La Push with him leading the way. I fell behind glancing one last time at Alice. She caught my eye and we held each other's gaze for a while, confusion clearly evident in her eyes. I held the gaze for another second before breaking it and turning my back towards her as they watched us leave the field. Every step that I took only made my heart ache even worse.

..-..

"What just happened back there?" Sam was outraged. He was pacing around trying to calm his nerves before me. I guess his mind is too clouded with rage to realize that I've actually imprinted on the vampire which caused me to unwillingly protect her. We were alone in the room as he requested since he wanted to find out first before the others do.

"I've imprinted on her." I blurted out. There was no use hiding it. Even our thoughts can't be concealed with each other. I was just lucky that they were too focused on the Cullens earlier that they didn't mind my thoughts.

"What!" He stopped in his tracks and faced me. Clearly it was more of an expression rather than a question so I stayed silent. I didn't want to be literally at the receiving end of his anger. He smashed the wooden chair in front of him into pieces and I cringed. I think it helped a bit as I saw him calming down a bit. He was breathing hard, and I know he's trying his best not to shift and I put my guard up ready to shift as well if it came to that.

He got his nerves in control and his erratic breathing slowed down with a rhythmical pace. He clenched and unclenched his hands testing out his control before he spoke again.

"You are not allowed to participate in any of this anymore unless I tell otherwise." I could feel my eyes starting to sting as I took in what he said. It wasn't fair. I didn't choose to imprint on her. He of all people should know this! We were dating back then when he imprinted on Emily and he had no choice but to go with her.

"I'm sorry Leah, but it's for the best. Once we figure this out with the elders we can decide on what to do. We can't risk you attacking every person, vampire or not, that goes near your imprintee. It would put us in a difficult position. I hope you understand." He seemed to have read my thoughts and he was definitely calmer now but he was a bit hesitant when he mentioned my imprintee. My anger died down and I gave in. I remembered what I did earlier and I don't want that to happen again. I nodded to Sam in approval and he acknowledged it. Without a word he hugged me and left off to somewhere else.

It was very supportive of him to be like that. If not he would've lashed out his anger at me. Maybe the fact that we used to date back then made him realize what I'm going through right now. After all he too was almost in the same dilemma as I am even with different case scenarios. I felt somewhat happier now. It's like I've finally completed my whole being. But as they say, every coin has two sides. Now that I've finally found my soul mate it just became more complicated that she's one of our sworn enemies, the root of our transformation.

Some of us never really liked to become a werewolf. For sure I know my brother didn't. He just wanted to live a normal human life like the rest of his friends. We had the blood, yes, but in order for us to shift is that there must be vampires living nearby. And that's where the Cullens enter. Since they came here some years ago our tribe was affected and one by one we became shape shifters. As for me, I kind of like being a shape shifter. It gave me more self worth. And becoming the first woman shape shifter added to it.

"Sis?" My brother's voice interrupted my thoughts. He entered the room cautiously testing the waters.

"Hey." I called back to him smiling warmly to rid of his fear. It worked and in an instant he dropped of his guard the awkwardness fleeting away between us.

"I heard everything." He became direct with me. I knew that they all heard everything. Now that their focus was with me there was nothing to hide from them anymore. It really sucked that once we become part of the pack we're all connected by mental link and that we really can't hide what we're thinking from each other since that's the only way we could communicate while we're in wolf form.

"And I just want you to know, you have my back." Seth was really a sweet kid. He's the best younger brother I could ever have.

"Thanks." I smiled at him and he hugged me for comfort. At least it's nice to know that there were ones who aren't really opposed to this. But I bet the others would. Not only that, now I have to face the ultimate problem of all.

What do I do now?

...

Read and Review.


	3. Chapter 3

I was assigned to do night patrol today. I'd just have to check our lands if any vampire decided to venture out here and get rid of him or her. Jacob was patrolling with me and we decided to split up to cover more land. He hadn't talked to me about my situation yet and it somewhat pleased me that he didn't nagged me about it or hated me because of it. I guess he doesn't know how to open up topics like these. Don't get me wrong, I'm grateful about it, but since he's the closest to me aside from Sam and my brother I'd rather talk to him about it and know what he thinks. He's my best friend after all and what he thinks, counts.

I took my time sniffing out scents walking to where I just felt right. I used this time to contemplate on my situation. My mind was blank and I don't really have an idea how to fix or go along with this. I was getting frustrated. I didn't know how I'm going to get through this. I felt my chest ache more. There was this empty, painful feeling that I have nagging me since earlier. Come to think of it, I've only felt this when we got separated from each other.

_Alice._

My thoughts were once more filled of her. Her hair, eyes, lips, the small delicate frame she had, pale skin, smile, and the list goes on. I felt the need to do whatever is best for her. She makes my existence complete. I feel strong, confident and somewhat invincible when I feel the need to protect her, yet I feel weak in front of her. I was an emotional haywire when it comes to her.

My senses perked up as I smelt a familiar scent. But the scent confused me. I knew it was of a vampire but it kind of attracted me. I blindly followed the scent and ended up at the river that ended our territory.

My heart pounded as I saw her sitting on a rock at the edge on the other side. I didn't know what to do. But my body willed me to go near. Not seeing it as a threat I complied with my body's wishes and went nearer.

I approached her with caution not wanting to startle her and leave. I wanted to get close to her. I ended up at the edge across from where she was and she took notice of me.

"So this was the reason I went here." Her light sing song voice made its way through my ears. I didn't quite understand what she meant by that but I guess if 'that' was the reason she was here then I couldn't be more grateful of it. "Hello." She knew I could hear her but this doesn't go the same way for us. I grunted in response and she smiled at me.

I didn't know how to interact with this vampire or any other vampire at all. I decided to stay quiet since it's what we wolves are good at since we can't literally speak per se. I decided to let her handle the talking. 'What is she doing here?' I thought loudly.

"I had a vision." My brows knotted in confusion as to why she suddenly said that. She noticed this and opened her mouth once more for explanation. "You asked why I was here, and well I had a vision. I didn't really know who was I going to meet but I saw that I would be meeting someone."

'A vision? Huh?' It only got me more confused than ever. But then it made me realize something. 'Wait! YOU could hear me?'

"Uh, yes? I think I can hear your thoughts." I could clearly tell that she was unsure. "Isn't that how you communicate? By your thoughts?" This made me think. I felt uneasy knowing that there were not only one but two mind readers among their clan.

'You can also read minds? I thought only one of you could read minds?' I was confused. I thought the guy named Edward was the only one who could do that. She crossed her arms and furrowed her brows a bit, thinking. I think she knew that normally no one aside from our pack could hear our thoughts. I guess she noticed that and thought of how this predicament came to be.

"No." Was her curt reply. But she had more to say than that. "Edward was the only one who could do that. My ability is seeing into the future." That still didn't explain as to why she can read my thoughts now. "By the way I'm Alice."

Her hands were now on her lap as she leaned a bit forward with her face sporting a smile. I felt blood rush through my face. It was a good thing that I was covered in fur or she would've seen me blush. I quickly gained my composure and answered her greeting.

'Leah.' She only smiled at that and sat upright placing her hands at the sides. Seeing that this would become more of a conversation I sat down on the grass filled soil beneath me.

"Oh, so you're wolf girl?" I growled lowly at her. Even though she's my imprint I couldn't really take that insult. "Sorry, it's just that that's what they call you. You're quite a prodigy from what I hear."

She was actually right about that. I was the very first woman to become a shape shifter. All our ancestors that became shape shifters were men. And it was a bit of a surprise when I suddenly became one.

'It's okay. Sorry for growling. I just don't like being called that. Makes me feel like an animal.' Though it was true, we do become animals surely we are different from them. Well, for one, we're definitely larger from normal wolves. And we do think. We're just shape shifters. That's what we are.

"I could vouch for that." This would have made me arch my brow if ever I was human. "I mean, being to talk here with you could say that you are not like an 'animal' as you call it. If it would have been any other they would've chased me away."

That was definitely something that Paul would do. That hot headedness of his could be the death of him someday. He would be willing to cross this border without any hesitation just so he could rip a vampire's throat off.

'Thanks, I guess.' I was unsure of what to say. Then a familiar howl reached my ears and I turned to its direction. It was Jacob. He's signaling for me to head back.

"I guess that's your cue to leave?" I saw the hint of disappointment in her voice but I nodded. She stood up and dusted some dirt off her pants. "Well, see you around Leah, I'd love to meet you again."

Before I could reply she vanished. Her faint smell still lingering the area. I took my time before returning back home. I pondered at our conversation earlier. It made me confused. Multiple questions flooded my head as to why she was here, how did she hear my thoughts, and what the heck just happened ?

Despite those questions I was happy that it happened. Whatever this was. I stood up from my spot and headed back home with a fleeting feeling of happiness.

Her last words echoed in my head and I felt warm thinking about it.

A flicker of hope fell upon me as I repeated over and over what she said.

'_...I'd love to meet you again.' _

..-..

Review please. Thank you.


End file.
